


Arrival

by remarks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Future Fic, Trains, kiyoko is the prettiest, yachi is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarks/pseuds/remarks
Summary: Tokyo is big. Yachi is by herself and Tokyo is big. But it's okay – she's here for a good reason and she won't be alone for long. She's going to get through this.





	Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mozaikmage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozaikmage/gifts).



> happy chocolate box! hope you like this little treat.

Yachi's hand trembles around the strap of her bag as she steps out onto the train platform and looks all around. The station is crowded and noisy and her heartbeat speeds up.

"I can do this," she tells herself sternly. "I'm a strong independent woman who doesn't need a man."

A couple of people throw odd looks her way and a man in a business suit bumps into her, glaring over his shoulder as he hustles away. Yachi bows pointlessly as he goes.

Tokyo is big. Yachi is by herself and Tokyo is big. But it's okay – she's here for a good reason and she won't be alone for long. She's going to get through this.

"Feet don't fail me now!" she tells herself and forces herself to start walking, one step at a time, until she's far from the track and deep in the heart of the station. 

Her phone buzzes in her pocket. _Are you all right?_ it reads.

 _I'm here!_ Yachi replies, which isn't exactly an answer. But she is here and Shimizu is nearby and all of her nervousness is replaced by giddy excitement. Okay, there's still a little nervousness, but that's just her baseline. 

"Hitoka-chan," a soft voice says and Yachi whirls around, her breath taken away by the sudden action and Shimizu's beauty. Impossibly, she's become more beautiful in the few months she's been away at university. Her hair is a little different, her smile a little brighter. Her legs are uncovered.

"Your legs!" Yachi blurts instead of _hello_ or _the team has been working hard_ or _I've missed you_ , or literally anything a normal person might say. 

But Shimizu only laughs, covering her lovely mouth.

 _That's a shame,_ Yachi thinks because she's so, so gay.

Shimizu lowers her hand again and smiles widely at Yachi. "I guess it finally sunk in that I'm not running track anymore," she says. "No hurdles, no bruises." She sticks out her leg gracefully to show it off. "Do you think it's okay?"

Yachi nods a lot and makes a mess out of her hair. She panics, realizing, and reaches up to smooth it, but Shimizu steps in and tucks a lock behind Yachi's ear. So then Yachi's hair is fine, but her heart is a mess instead.

Shimizu bends down and speaks close to Yachi's ear. "Hitoka-chan, I'm _really_ glad you're here."

Yachi swallows hard. "Me too," she says.


End file.
